Stella
Stella was the main protagonist of Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem. She was the bassist of The Crescendolls and the only female member of the band. She also had a crush Shep, the man who saved them both from Earl de Darkwood. Appearance Stella has very long blonde hair with a full fringe, tied in a high ponytail with a silver hair clip. Her eyes are blue with yellow sclerae. She wore an outfit that was similar to the rest of her group who wore orange and white uniforms. Her outfit was a white and orange high-neck sleeveless long gown with a large heart shape design that showed her cleavage. There was also another small heart shape design which was upside-down to show her mid-bottom with a white ribbon which was hanging loose on her back. She wore white warrior flats on her feet. She also wore a white headband with a red jewel at the center and a matching wristband like the other band members. When their clothes are destroyed by the machines when they are modified into humans by the Earl de Darkwood, she wore only a strapless white bra and matching panties. As a child during Daft Punk's Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger Stella's appearance remained the same as her adult self. After her appearance was modified to resemble a human, her skin was painted fair. Her hair became orange instead of blonde and her eyes became brown instead of blue. Her hair was cutted to a loose shoulder length with a pink hairclip at the center. She wore a dark pink western-style collared jacket with a green tank top that showed her lower abs, a brown short skirt with a black belt with a gold heart buckle and matching brown boots with green k-ee length socks. She also wore a black necklace with a dark pink pendant on her neck and several bracelets on each of her wrists. Her cat's eye sunglasses from her mind control device are transparent pink. Her sunglasses are later discarded and replaced with a white flower daisy at the left side of her head after Shep gave her the triangular device to show the band their true identities before he died. During the awards night, she wore a cyan and white long sleeve v-neck sparkling gown with baggy sleeves which also showed her cleavage like her original outfit and had a purple belt adorned with a purple ribbon at the back. The front skirt of her dress was short and at the back, it went down to her feet. She also wore black flats with gold anklets. She also wore a gold hairclip with matching ornaments, but maintained her black necklace with a dark pink pendant from her casual outfit. During her dream sequence with Shep, her sparkling gown changed to white and she was seen in her original appearance instead of her human appearance. When the Earl copied the band's childhood memories by storing them inside the disc during her modification as a human, Stella's appearance remained the same as her adult self and her eyes remained brown. She wore a blue short-sleeved collared dress with a yellow ribbon at the center, yellow socks and black flats. Personality Unlike most anime girls in different media, Stella was shown to be a calm and serene woman when she was playing her bass guitar. During the time which most of Daft Punk's songs are played, Stella was displayed as the damsel in distress and was the main reason why Earl decided to block her when Shep attempted to free her from his mind control. Earl had intentions of using her as a vessel to control the machine with 5,555 discs to rule the whole universe as it was seen in Veridis Quo. Despite this, Stella was also happy when she was rescued by Shep in his spiritual essence. She was also very grateful toward others. Story Stella was the only female band member in Octave's band called The Crescendolls and was the bassist of the group. She was seen being partnered by Arpegius while performing their guitars during the concert in One More Time. She might have a crush on Shep, who displayed his feelings toward her in the movie. The concert was later disrupted by Earl de Darkwood and his humanoid troops. She was gassed along with Octave and Baryl to be captured and later Arpegius who was knocked down during his brief escape by one of the Earl's humanoid troops with an arrow shot full of gas. The group are soon kept by Earl from his spaceship and are taken to Earth to be modified as humans under his mind control. When Arpegius, Octave and Baryl are freed by Shep who disrupted the orchestra concert lad by the Earl, Stella was the only person not to be freed due to Earl blocking Shep from hitting her. Shep was mortally wounded. Meanwhile, Stella wore a gown for the awards night and assisted Earl and they went to Veridis Quo Manor. She was later freed by Baryl after they gained the golden disc award as she followed Baryl to find Shep in Octave's taxi. Shep in his last breaths gave a triangular device to Stella to show their real identities to them and let them know that he saved them. He told Arpegius to take care of Stella before dying as the group mourned for his death. When Stella touched Shep in his wounded state, a sequence occurred where the two shared a dream sequence which was similar to the one in Digital Love. The group soon entered Darkwood Manor to find out about Earl's motives. Stella was the only person to be caught by Earl to be made a vessel to rule the universe. However, his plans are foiled when Arpegius angrily tackled him to the ground as the last golden discs fell into the pit, taking Earl with them. As the group returned to their original forms, Arpegius made peace with their producer. As they flew through space and entered the wormhole, they are attacked by Earl's spiritual essence until Shep's essence saved them by greeting Stella with a smile. The group safely continued on their way. Stella was last seen having a concert one final time with the group and at the unveiling of Shep's statue in memory of him. During the ceremony, Stella looked at the bright purple star by smiling and knowing that it was Shep's spirit. She and Shep are last seen as two of the young boy's small dolls, lying beside him. Trivia * According her false biography, Stella was born in Memphis, Tennessee and enjoyed fashion, shopping and equesterianism or horsebackriding. es:Stella Category:Interstella 5555 Category:Interstella 5555 characters